


Czego Tomek nie wiedział o swoim ojcu i nie spodziewał się, że usłyszy

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Crack, Czarna Błyskawica shippuje Tally i to Kanon, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smuga ma dziwnych przyjaciół-Indian i to też Kanon, Wilmuga w tle - Freeform, ale niewiele, pre-Tally, tak bardzo crack, ten raz kiedy Wilmuga naćpali się i ohajtali u Indian, to ma trochę więcej sensu w kontekscie, w sensie że nie aparat fotograficzny tylko książko-fakt, ćpanie kaktusów dla frajdy i w celach religijno-społecznych
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Czarna Błyskawica zdradza, że nie pierwszy raz ma kontakt z Wilmowskimi. Tomek nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy taką historię o ojcu i panu Smudze.
Relationships: Jan Smuga/Andrzej Wilmowski, Tomek Wilmowski/Sally Allan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 4





	Czego Tomek nie wiedział o swoim ojcu i nie spodziewał się, że usłyszy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



> Fun fact: Indianie, tak bardzo generalnie, nie mieli koncepcji ślubu jako takiego. Najbliższym odpowiednikiem było pochwalenie się całemu plemieniu, że się jest mężem i żoną. Nie mieli też koncepcji rozwodów, kto chciał się rozwieść po prostu zabierał swoje klamoty i odchodził w pi... piękny świat.

\- Wilmowski? Drugi raz Czarna Błyskawica ma dług wobec człowieka o tym nazwisku.  
\- Czy mogę poznać jego pełne imię?  
\- Oczywiście. Ta historia przynosi mu chwałę i powinna być głoszona. Nazywał się Andrzej Wilmowski.  
\- To mój ojciec. Jak go pan zna?  
\- Parę lat temu, w pobliżu wioski bladych twarzy zwanej Las Vegas, on i Jan Smuga ocalili mi życie. Twoi ojcowie posiadają dozgonną wdzięczność Czarnej Błyskawicy.  
\- Dlaczego nazywa pan ich obu moimi ojcami?  
\- Ponieważ ja sam, i wielu ludzi, byłem świadkiem ich zaślubin. Dla każdego Indianina, który słyszał o tym, są małżeństwem. Chociaż mogą nie pamiętać, mescal miesza umysły nienawykłym.  
Mina Tomka musiała wyrażać jego szok i dezorientację, ale Apacz najwyraźniej nie miał mu tego za złe.  
\- Mój młody brat zdaje się nie wiedzieć. Czyżby się rozeszli?  
\- Niee, niee, po prostu nie słyszałem dokładnie tej historii. Dalej są razem, i kłócą się jak stare małżeństwo, ale wszyscy widzą, że się kochają... w Europie jest taki przesąd, że małżeństwa się kłócą, u was też się kłócą?  
\- Czasami. Ale te, które mają trwać, znajdują w końcu zgodę.  
\- Jakby pan ich wymalował. Chciałbym się kiedyś tak dogadywać z żoną, rzecz jasna jeszcze nie teraz...  
\- Myślę, że Małą Białe Różą już rozumiecie się bardzo dobrze. To odważna dziewczyna, dokonacie razem wielkich czynów.


End file.
